Many organizations utilize systems to maintain, store, and modify electronic data. While electronic data formats allow certain advantages, drawbacks exist. In many cases, a document (or other data) is created, modified, stored and accessed entirely in electronic form: no physical, hard copies exist. When changes are made, there may be no record of what the changes were, and the original or prior content may be substantially or completely lost.
Yet organizations need the ability to review electronic data and changes thereto, particularly for important and/or sensitive data. For example, an organization may require the ability to review and assess a modifier's compliance or performance, and/or verify that no improper modifications were made, whether through inadvertence or malfeasance. And this post-modification review may not be necessary until long after a modification is made, for example if a potential mistake and/or improper modification is not immediately suspected or identified. What's more, any systems for review need to be secure, as otherwise a user could, potentially, take steps to cover up improper modifications. In sum, systems that provide a long-term, reliable, and secure ability for organizations to discern and evaluate modifications to electronic data are necessary. At the same time, however, such systems should not hinder or obstruct a user's ability to view, utilize and alter data as needed for legitimate purposes, nor should they unduly burden or unnecessarily overuse the bandwidth/storage capabilities of the organization.